the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyder (film)
| writer = AR Murugadoss | starring = Mahesh Babu Rakul Preet Singh S. J. Surya Bharath RJ Balaji Priyadarshi Pullikonda | music = Harris Jayaraj | cinematography = Santosh Sivan | editing = A. Sreekar Prasad | studio = NVR Cinema | distributor = Reliance Entertainment Lyca Productions | released = | runtime = 140 minutes | country = India | language = Telugu Tamil | budget = 105crore | gross = 113crore }} Spyder is a 2017 Indian action thriller film directed and written by AR Murugadoss. Shot simultaneously in Telugu and Tamil, the film stars Mahesh Babu, S. J. Surya and Rakul Preet Singh in lead roles. Harris Jayaraj is the music composer and Santosh Sivan is the cinematographer of the film. The production of the film and the film's principal photography commenced in July 2016. The first look of the film was released on 12 April 2017, while the teaser was released on 1 June 2017. The film was released worldwide on 27 September 2017. Plot Shiva (Mahesh Babu), an officer in the Intelligence Bureau office, spies on people's calls and messages to help them if needed. He developed a software to listen to the needing ones by tracking their phones. On the night of 16 March, he listens to Charlie/Shalini (Rakul Preet Singh) talking about her wish on getting 98% in her exams from 96% to get a USA scholarship with her friend. In order to do that, she decides to get concentration by dating with a guy. Shiva follows her, and she starts to fall in love, but he does not. On the night of 28 April, Shiva listens in on a young girl asking her friend for help as she is alone in her house and scared because there is no electricity in her house, whilst everyone else on her street has it. Shiva sends his friend, new police constable Renuka (Himaja), to help the girl. However the next day, a news channel declares that the two women had been killed. They were undressed, chopped into different pieces, and were mixed together. Shiva goes to the crime scene and finds it has been a brutal murder. He resigned from his job stating, "I didn't help them, and I should've never sent out Renuka," but his father (Jayaprakash) encourages him to find the murderer. To find out who murdered them, he sets out to "spy" the girl's chats and whereabouts. Shiva finds that a guy followed her at a cafe. Through technology, he finds someone who knows the guy. He then travels to the village where the guy grew up, through the person who knew the guy. From an elderly villager, he learns the past about the guy, Bhairavudu/Sudalai (S. J. Surya). He suffers from sadistic personality disorder and has an unusual desire to kill people and see the victims' families grieving. One day, a village kid sees him killing a person and tells the other villagers. They decide to burn Bhairavudu/Sudalai's house, which his parents died from. Angry, he left the village to continue his killing spree with his younger brother (Bharath). Shiva manages to catch him, but instead he reveals to be his brother. Bhairavudu/Sudalai reveals he killed 23 people and hid their bodies in 23 pillars of a bridge and threatens the citizens to leave his brother unscathed. He also reveals that he plans to destroy a hospital. Shiva kills Bharaivadu’s/Sudalai’s brother in front of the 40 people's families, including an angry Bhairavudu/Sudalai. Bhairavudu/Sudalai plans to kill Shiva's family. Shiva finds out when his mother (Dheepa Ramanujam) calls him and tells him she is scared because there is no current in their house whilst everyone else on the street does, exactly the same as what the girl had said earlier. Shiva manages to save his family through his workmates. After failing to kill the family, Bhairavudu/Sudalai tries to kill Shiva on his way home, and Shiva gets impaled on a truck. He slowly recovers and gets back on getting Bhairavadu/Sudalai. Because Shiva had shot him before he fell unconscious, he thinks Bhairavudu/Sudalai has hidden himself in a house where he can heal, but he has imprisoned the owners. Through the use of technology and local ladies, he finds Bhairavudu/Sudalai and arrests him, but Bhairavudu/Sudalai tells him that he had already planned a big rock fall in the city. Shiva manages to stop the big rock whilst Bhairavudu/Sudalai escapes from police and continues with his plan on destroying a hospital. Charlie/Shalini finds out which hospital but refuses to tell Shiva due to misunderstanding. Shiva tracks down her taxi and she tells him which hospital it is. He rushes to the hospital and starts evacuating everyone. He saved as many as he could but could not save some patients, which he feels heartbroken over. Bhairavudu/Sudalai sees Shiva's grief and gets very happy. Shiva finally kills Bhairavudu/Sudalai and tells the media, "We have only killed the patient but not the disease. Helping people you don’t know is the greatest happiness in the world. We shouldn’t use technology all the time because we don’t have time to spend with others." He also tells them that there are other people who may have the same exact disease. The movie ends with Shiva walking with Charlie/Shalini out of the crowd. Cast * Mahesh Babu as Shiva * Rakul Preet Singh as Charlie (Telugu)/Shalini (Tamil) * S. J. Surya as Bhairavadu (Telugu)/Sudalai (Tamil) * Bharath as Bhairavadu/Sudalai's brother * RJ Balaji as Madhu (Telugu)/Vinay (Tamil) * Priyadarshi Pullikonda as Vinay (Telugu)/Madhu (Tamil) * Jayaprakash as Shiva's father * Dheepa Ramanujam as Shiva's mother * Sayaji Shinde as DGP Chandrasekhar * Nagineedu as Commissioner Gajapathi * Himaja as Renuka * Shaji Chen as IB Head Mathews * Hareesh Peradi as CBI Head * Ajay Ratnam as Inspector Gokulnath * Sentrayan as Rogue * Ravi as Bhairavadu/Sudalai's friend * 'Sembaruthi' Sanjay as Young Bhairavudu/Sudalai Production Casting S. J. Surya was cast as antagonist for the film. This film marks second collaboration between S. J. Surya, who directed Naani starring Mahesh Babu as the lead actor, marks his second collaboration. AR Murugadoss was a former assistant of S. J. Surya in the films Vaali and Kushi. Parineeti Chopra was approached for the film, which she declined citing dates issue.times of india: Parineeti Chopra reveals why she opted out of the Mahesh Babu-starrer – Times of India. Timesofindia.indiatimes.com. Retrieved on 10 June 2017. Later, the role went to Rakul Preet Singh. Bharath was signed on to play a negative role. Filming The film's principal photography commenced in July 2016. 98% of the film was mainly shot in Chennai itself, with the backdrop being changed as Hyderabad through computer graphics for the Telugu version. The film's first look was released in April 2017. Mahesh has done the film's stunts by himself. Final stage of filming started in Chennai on 16 May 2017. In June 2017, it was reported that, all the talkie portions has been filmed and only two songs were pending. Shooting mainly took place in Chennai, with some portions in and around Hyderabad and Vizag, while the songs were filmed overseas. Soundtrack The music is composed by Harris Jayaraj. He has composed for a Telugu film after 7 years. With the project, he also marks his fourth collaboration with AR Murugadoss after Ghajini, 7aum Arivu and Thuppakki and his second with Mahesh Babu, 11 years after Sainikudu. The audio rights for the soundtrack were bagged by Zee Music Company. The lyrics for the Telugu version of the songs were written by Ramajogayya Sastry, while the Tamil version of the songs were written by Madhan Karky. Release The film was released on 27 September 2017."Spyder likely to be postponed to September". behindwoods.com. 24 May 2017. Following Baahubali, Spyder was also planned to have a simultaneous release in both Telugu and Tamil and also with a Malayalam dubbed version with the same name. The film was also dubbed in Hindi and directly premiered on Zee Cinema on 17 June 2018https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_oLrDy_VRs. The satellite rights of the film were sold to Sun TV (India). Tamil Nadu rights have been acquired by Lyca Productions. The film was described by India Today as "a failure". Baradwaj Rangan of Film Companion called " this film is a pretty decent god-vs-demon tale, with a solid hero and a spectacular villain" in his review References External links * * Category:Indian films Category:Telugu-language films Category:Tamil-language films Category:2010s Tamil-language films Category:2010s Telugu-language films Category:2017 films Category:Indian multilingual films Category:Indian action thriller films Category:Tamil film scores by Harris Jayaraj Category:Telugu film scores by Harris Jayaraj Category:Films directed by AR Murugadoss Category:Intelligence Bureau (India) in fiction Category:Films shot in Hyderabad, India Category:Films set in Hyderabad, India Category:Films shot in Chennai Category:Films shot at Ramoji Film City Category:Films about computing Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Films about security and surveillance Category:Films about psychopaths Category:Films about terrorism in India Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films shot in Gujarat Category:Fictional portrayals of the Telangana Police Category:Films set in hospitals Category:Films about murder Category:Films shot in Romania Category:Films about mass murder Category:Reliance Entertainment films Category:Films